


Detention

by a_horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_horan/pseuds/a_horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone left me a prompt on tumblr and this is what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

"This is all your fault you know. I shouldn't be here, with you of all people, on a Friday night. Unlike you, some of us actually have plans with friends on Friday nights" Niall complained for what seemed like the 80th time in the 5 minutes detention has been going on for. 

Harry just sighed and tried to mask the pain on his face by pulling out his science textbook. He's always liked Niall. How twisted is that, he thought. Falling for the boy that torments you everyday. 

"Actually, it's your fault" Harry replied after the 10 minutes it took him to finish the lab. 

"Excuse me?" Niall looked up from where he was resting his head on the desk, "what did you say?". 

"I said this is actually your fault. If you had studied, like all of the other students, you wouldn't have had to cheat off me and get us both in trouble" Harry calmly said. 

"Fuck you, Styles. If you weren't such a prat maybe people would like you" Niall said without hesitation. 

"Ok" Harry silently whispered as he went to stuff his books back into his knapsack so he could avoid the sympathetic looks the other students in detention were giving him. 

Harry knew that conversation wouldn't end well. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut. Harry had never been brave enough to stand up for himself, why should he start now. 

"No talking in detention" Mr. Kyte said as he poked his head into the classroom, on his hourly check up. He never stayed around to actually watch the class..not with Ms. Johnson two classrooms down to keep him company.

"I've got to go to the washroom" Harry quickly said to Mr. Kyte before he left again. 

Harry quickly rose from his seat and headed towards the door, hoping no one would notice the shine of tears in his eyes. 

"He likes you, you twat. I don't know why but he does so be fucking careful" fellow detentionee Zayn Malik spoke up.

"Huh" Niall questioned back, seriously questioning what Zayn was going on about.

"It's so obvious Niall. He's always liked you, and no offence, but he really deserves better because you treat him like shit" piped in Liam Payne.

Niall sat in his seat, confused as ever. Harry Styles had a crush on him? "Harry doesn't have a crush on me ok. We barely know each other" Niall retorted. 

"I don't know if you noticed, but he left in tears. Yeah, you've been a dick to him for years now but have you ever seen him cry? It obviously means something. He's a good person and your words to him meant something" Louis said quietly from his seat.

"Why are you all ganging up on me? I don't see any of you guys being friendly with Harry. Fuck. Whatever. I'll go check up on him" Niall kicked back his seat and made a move towards the door.

"Just let him down easy, yeah?" Liam said before Niall fully exited the room, "Don't be a dick".

Niall rolled his eyes, peeked out the door looking for a trace of Mr. Kyte then made his way down to the boys bathroom. Thinking about the possibility of Harry having a crush on Niall made him shiver. No one has ever had a crush on Niall, let alone shown interest in him. He always thought that being a high school jock would up his game, but it clearly just pushed people away from him.

"Harry, are you in there" Niall knocked on the door before making his way into the restroom.

"Just go away, please" Harry sniffled from behind a stall, "It's okay".

"It's not okay Harry, I made you cry. I never wanted to make you cry" Niall tried sounding sorry, but he's never done this type of thing before. He didn't know how to properly apologize to anyone.

"You know, don't you. That's why you're in here" Harry sighed, "They sent you after me. It was Zayn's idea wasn't it. God. One art project and he figures everything out".

"Please come out. I don't want to have this conversation, our longest conversation by the way, talking to a bathroom stall" Niall desperately huffed, with his heart pounding in his chest. So Harry actually liked him. Harry Styles, the boy who he had cheated test answers off of, stolen his cookie from the cafeteria a few times, the boy who he had just embarrassed in front of the people in detention, had a crush on him.

Taking in a long breath, Harry finally opened the stall, nervously stepping out and avoiding eye contact with Niall.

"Hey" Niall said, stepping forward to place his hand on Harry's cheek, making him look up. "I'm really sorry about making you cry. I really didn't mean it. I always thought you hated me back". Niall immediately hated his word choice when he felt Harry flinch. "NO! Not that I hate you. I just thought we had this unspoken, well mostly spoken by me, agreement that we had a feud going on. If I had known that you liked me, I would have asked you out ages ago" Niall smiled at Harry.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better. You have so many other people to take out but thanks" Harry said, trying to push past Niall.

"No, Harry, please just stop and look at me. Just look at me. I don't really know what other stereotypes of jocks that you associate me with, but I'm not some player with a new date every Friday night. I also don't have a crowd of people liking me and wanting me to take them out. I had no idea you thought of me like that until Zayn-" Niall was cut off by Harry laughing, which brought a smile to his own face.

"I knew it was Zayn" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have a pretty laugh. What else am I missing out on, Styles?" Niall raised an eyebrow at Harry, causing the younger boy to blush.

"You should do it" Harry said with a shaky breath, trying not to choke on his own words. "I wouldn't say no".

Finally cluing in to what Harry was saying, Niall grinned, reached for Harry's cheek again so they could make eye contact. "Would you like to go out with me. I am free after detention, if you are".

"What happened to your other plans tonight" Harry questioned with a smile on his face.

"I'd rather make it up to you. I know I've been a dick and you really shouldn't say yes but if you got to know me, the real me, I feel-" Niall was cut off by Harry's hand over his mouth.

"I told you to ask me, dummy, the answer is already yes" Harry smiled sweetly at Niall. 

Niall didn't know if a hug was okay but he went for one anyway, relived when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "We should probably head back. I don't need the guys thinking I beat you up in the bathroom or something" Niall whispered in Harry's ears. He felt Harry nod, so with a final squeeze, he let go of Harry.

As they made their way out of the restroom, Niall took hold of Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers and took off in the direction of the classroom. 

"Oh shit. Thank god you're okay" Liam breathed out as soon as Harry stepped into the classroom. "I thought you'd come back with a bloody nose" Liam rambled on.

"Shut up Li" Louis laughed at the boys oblivion to Niall and Harry's hands.

"So" Zayn started but was interrupted by a familiar laugh coming from outside the door.

The 5 boys quickly jumped into their seats, pretending to look busy. "Boys, it's Friday, why hasn't anyone tried to sneak out yet. Just go, I already signed your slips. Get out of here" Mr. Kyte said, already backing out to Ms. Johnson's room, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Gross" all the boys agreed to Niall's remark. 

"I don't know what you had planned but I could go home and change" Harry started but stopped when he saw the smile plastered on Niall's face.

"You don't have to change for me Haz" Niall said, letting the nickname slip before he could stop.

"Okay, this is our cue to leave. But, um, Harry. We wanted to apologize too. We knew Niall gave you a hard time and we never did anything to stop it either" Liam started, waiting Zayn and Louis to back him up.

"I know none of us are really friends but we could all grab a pizza or something, maybe even start a study group" Zayn winked at Niall.

"I should go to detention more often" Harry giggled, "a date and 3 friends in one night" Harry started to laugh.

"GROUP HUG" Louis shouted before crowding in all the boys together.

"Did you say date" Zayn asked in their huddle making everyone laugh as they pulled away.

"Yes, yes he did" Niall proudly answered, his hand going to hold Harry's. The smile on Harry's face assured everyone that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
